


What the sun never does

by j_gabrielle



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Deckard arches, hips trying to follow. Hobbs chuckles, warm and low, into the lover's caress of their lips. "I got you baby, just relax. Let me take care of you."





	What the sun never does

**Author's Note:**

> I had a thought, I ran with it :>

Four fingers in him and it feels like Hobbs is coring him out. Reshaping his insides, remaking him to be the perfect form for him. Deckard buries a shuddering exhale into the cotton of the pillow, lips smacking heavily as he feels his thighs tense in anticipation.

"Deckard." A hand gently traces the curve of his hips, smoothing over the muscles of his back.

"Deckard." The hand moves down to the line of his spine, settling on the base. Lips pepper slow kisses over his shoulder, cheek nuzzling to cheek, coaxing him to turn his face from the pillow. 

Still, the fingers in him curl and brush up unbearably, each motion starbursting fire and lightning from his toes to the tips of his ears. 

"C'mon baby, look at me," Hobbs says and it takes him a moment, but he does, gasping when a wet and heavy mouth slides over his the same second the fingers are drawn back and out of him.

Deckard arches, hips trying to follow. Hobbs chuckles, warm and low, into the lover's caress of their lips. "I got you baby, just relax. Let me take care of you."

The words spark something beyond the haze of desire and pleasure singing deep in him. It feels like they should register some emotion in him, but all he can muster up is a vague sense of belief that yes, Hobbs will do as he has said, that he is safe and cared for pressed under the bulk of his body. He can fall and Hobbs will be there to catch him. 

He doesn't fight it when Hobbs urges him to lift his hips, sliding a pillow under them. He hisses when it rubs against his erection, oversensitive and wet, settling only when warm sucking kisses are marked on the skin of his neck. Deckard goes willingly; thighs spread, ass arched on display.

"So beautiful," Hobbs whispers against his ear. Deckard hums, pleasure wrapping around desire. The familiar press of a naked cockhead is slowly fed into him. "So beautiful and all mine."

"Yours," He slurs back, holding on to the headboard, rocking back when Hobbs pushes forth with the rest of him. "All yours. Always." 

Deckard chokes on a scream when Hobbs bottoms out. Eyes rolling back. lips falling slack on punched out hitches of breath when hips slap to hips. Fucking him right into the mattress, percolating the air around them with the sounds of lovemaking.

His hides his face in the pillow again. Overwhelmed, tears leaking into the cotton to join the stain of saliva and the salt of sweat.

"I--"

Hobbs' rhythm falters. He grunts, hands sliding up to Deckard's wrists, letting his body fall forward. Soon, he slows to languid rolls, and Deckard takes and takes the growing wet warmth that spreads out in him as he responds in same.

"Deckard, I--" Hobbs tries again.

"I know." He interrupts, panting. Licking his lips, he reaches back, curling his fingers around the base of Hobbs' nape. Smiling, he turns his head to tuck the other man to him. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
